St. Michael’s Medical Center
St. Michael’s Medical Center is a rather big hospital located on 691 87th Street in Fairview. Background St. Michael’s Medical Center is an old hospital that recently has been modernized and expanded. It contains unknown number of floors and wards, but it is known the Intensive Care Unit contains two floors: the first floor and the basement. On the first floor of the hospital's ICU ward is front foyer and hospital's reception where the patients and visitors could register themselves. Not far from the reception is waiting room with several chairs and bench seats so the visitors could wait in comfort for their families or loved ones who are on the ward. There are several books and TV's for entertainment. Behind the reception there is a door which leads to nurses' station filled with syringes, gauze, surgical masks, medicines and other medical equipment. In the reception area there are also elevators and next to them there is a door to the ICU ward. In the ward there are several rooms for patients with serious wounds or after accidents. These rooms are equipped with various facilities for patients such as curtains, cupboards or TV sets. One of the rooms is adapted more for children since apart from normal equipment there are several pictures with animals on the walls, balloons and toys. Apart from rooms for patients there is also radiology file desk and the room in which the X-rays are being held and analyzed. Behind the radiology file desk there are a double doors that lead to research ward of St. Michael’s Medical Center. It's worth to mention that the whole first floor, reception, ward and patient rooms are filled with medical posters depicting human body, internal organs or dangers of overdosing drugs. Also in front of the elevators there are four images with founders of St. Michael’s Medical Center. The basement level serves mostly as storage area and contains cloakroom with showers for nurses and doctors. Also in the basement is a morgue where the bodies of recently died patients are being kept. The morgue contains tables for autopsy, microscopes, weights for internal organs and obviously refrigerators to store corpses. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 10: St. Michael’s Medical Center This hospital is visited by SWAT officers on April 12th. The South Korean diplomat named Hyun-Jun Park who is visiting the South Korean embassy, was attacked by six gunmen when he was exiting the restaurant. His personal security guards managed to repel the attack but Mr. Park has been wounded. He was taken by his security to St. Michael’s Medical Center for emergency treatment. At that time, it wasn't possible to secure the hospital, his personal security accompanied him through whole time. Mr. Park is a very important person of South Korea and is major advocate in favor of reunification of two Koreas. The police believe that this attack is related to his political intentions but they don't know who was behind it, but they were very well armed and organized. Now the attackers have invaded the St. Michael’s Medical Center to finish their job. The signs of dead bodies and injured civilians in whole hospital indicate that the suspects are not interested in taking hostages and are very brutal in their actions. They are well armed and organized and will do anything to kill Mr. Park. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Mr. Park at all costs as well as other civilians inside and arrest, or in the last resort, kill the suspects. Gallery Saint Michael's Medical Center 000.PNG|The corridor that leads to main foyer of the hospital. Saint Michael's Medical Center 001.PNG|A poster found inside the hospital. Saint Michael's Medical Center 003.PNG|A hallway in the hospital. Saint Michael's Medical Center 004.PNG|A TV in reception area. Saint Michael's Medical Center 005.PNG|A waiting room. Saint Michael's Medical Center 006.PNG|A poster about human's DNA. Saint Michael's Medical Center 007.PNG|A poster about human's body. Saint Michael's Medical Center 008.PNG|A poster about dangers of drugs. Saint Michael's Medical Center 009.PNG|A poster about safe use of medications. Saint Michael's Medical Center 010.PNG|The nurses' station. Saint Michael's Medical Center 011.PNG|ICU ward. Saint Michael's Medical Center 012.PNG|One of the patients rooms. Saint Michael's Medical Center 013.PNG|A patient room designed for children. Saint Michael's Medical Center 014.PNG|Another patient room. Saint Michael's Medical Center 015.PNG|A room with X-Rays. Saint Michael's Medical Center 016.PNG|X-Rays. Saint Michael's Medical Center 017.PNG|A X-Ray. Saint Michael's Medical Center 018.PNG|Radiology File Desk. Saint Michael's Medical Center 019.PNG|Information boards in the reception. Saint Michael's Medical Center 020.PNG|Images with hospital founders. Saint Michael's Medical Center 021.PNG|Images with hospital founders. Saint Michael's Medical Center 022.PNG|Shelf with medical equipment. Saint Michael's Medical Center 023.PNG|A desk in nurses' station. Saint Michael's Medical Center 024.PNG|Balloons in children's room. Saint Michael's Medical Center 025.PNG|Another poster in patient room. Saint Michael's Medical Center 026.PNG|The basement. Saint Michael's Medical Center 027.PNG|Hospital's morgue. Category:Places (SWAT4)